


Rememberance

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after showing up on Lisa's doorstep, Dean still dreams about the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by nophoenix (LJ): SPN, Dean (/Castiel), a year after showing up on Lisa's doorstep, Dean still dreams about angels.

Everything is perfect.

Well, as close to perfect as Dean ever hoped. He had a family who cared about him, and who he cared about.

The monsters and demons and angels were nothing but bad memories, pushed the back of his mind.

He had a job; the local mechanic was a friend of Lisa's and owed her a favour.

He was doing ok. Better than he could have thought.

Until night fell and he fell into the bitterness of sleep.

Angels waited for him there.

Mostly they just watched - stared.

They never came close.

Like they were waiting.

Sometimes it was just Cas.

Those nights were the worst.

Seeing Cas made him remember; reminded him that he was in this fight whether he wanted it or not.

Reminded him of his responsibilty.

Those nights he woke in a sweat.


End file.
